


Play Till We're Blown Away

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Facials, Human Gabriel, M/M, POV Gabriel, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel sits on Sam's face. Good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Till We're Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr ([here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/131086866576/kink-anon-again-eeee-ty-seriously-no-rush-just)) for this prompt:
> 
> "Kink anon again. Eeee ty! Seriously no rush. Just if/whenever you can. But uh...if you do and idk how you are about people being specific but like I really need some of Gabe straddling Sam's face. Only if you're comfortable with that. But seriously anything you do would be excellent so I don't really care. Anyway thanks I so appreciate that you'd consider writing this for me >_>"
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who recognizes where I stole the title from. :P
> 
> Unbetaed.

Gabriel sighed and let his eyes fall closed. He stroked his cock slowly, from tip to root and back again, deliberate and thorough, twisting his fist around the head on every pass.

 

”Fuck, yes,” he breathed, and circled his hips gently. He was trying to be careful. Sam had told him not to, but still. The last thing Gabriel wanted to do was hurt him, and this was a new thing they were doing. A glorious new thing, _god_ , yes. But still new.

 

Sam wasn't on board with the caution, however, and his hands clenched on Gabriel's thighs, pulling him further back and down.

 

”Sam,” Gabriel warned. ”I don't wanna break your nose. And I _will_ if you keep doing tha- _at_.” His voice cracked on the last word, because Sam's lips and tongue were working together to drive Gabriel completely up the wall. ” _Fuck_.”

 

His hand moved faster on his cock, he simply couldn't help it, and when Sam pulled at him again impatiently, there was just no way he could hold back any longer. He finally let his full weight sit down, and felt Sam's chin digging into his perenium in a way he hadn't expected, as Sam's jaw moved. And the reason it moved made Gabriel cry out, because Sam took immediate advantage of the change in position, and scraped his _teeth_ across Gabriel's already thoroughly kissed and licked hole.

 

It sent electricity whizzing up his spine, and his hand stuttered on his cock.

 

” _Christ_ , Sam!”

 

The only reply he got was a smothered laugh. Sam could breathe, for now, but Gabriel knew from experience just how amazing Sam was at teasing and rimming, and any minute now Gabriel was gonna lose it completely and ride himself to a blinding orgasm, regardless of his current perch.

 

Sam was definitely gonna have his nose broken.

 

But he didn't seem to care, and now that Gabriel was finally resting his whole weight on Sam's face, he stroked Gabriel's thighs instead of clutching at them, and judging from how his own hips were hitching off the bed he was obviously happy with the proceedings.

 

And, _boy_ , did he know how to show his appreciation.

 

He jabbed his tongue in as deep as it would go, and sucked at the rim until Gabriel whimpered.

 

”Ffffffuck,” Gabriel cursed, and gave in to the urge to strip his cock as fast as possible. ”Fuck, Sam, _fuck_.”

 

Sam made a muffled noise, and Gabriel was about to lift up to give him a chance to breathe or speak, but Sam just pulled him right back down with a prolonged ” _mmmmmmmm_ ” of obvious pleasure.

 

”Okay. Okay, babe. Don't say I didn't warn you.”

 

A sound that might have been another laugh thrummed against Gabriel's hole, and he let out a shocked laugh himself that tapered into a whine when Sam brought his teeth into play again. And that was all Gabriel could take. His hips started moving, and he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. All he wanted was to ride Sam's perfect face all the way to Heaven.

 

From where he was sitting, Gabriel had the best view of Sam's lower body, and his cock blurted out a big drop of pre-come as Gabriel started to move. So that was it, then. All bets were officially off, and Gabriel moaned as he jerked himself hard, and snapped his hips, rutting forward against Sam's chin and back onto his tongue.

 

Sam's face was wet, either from sweat or saliva, and Gabriel had the brief thought that felt like riding the dirtiest, yet silkiest Sybian in the world. He tipped forward, no longer able to keep his balance, and braced himself on Sam's hip with one hand. That got him a frustrated whine, and Sam's hips squirmed. Served him right, Gabriel decided, because this was _torture_. Enough stimulation to make him dizzy, but exactly not enough to actually get him off.

 

”Fuck. Fuck, Sam, please.”

 

Good boy that he was, Sam actually listened, and his hands traveled up Gabriel's ribs and around to his chest, seeking out his nipples as easily as always, tweaking them just right until they were puffy and hot.

 

”More... more,” Gabriel begged, hips moving frantically, and Sam pinched his fingers tight around the already sensitive nipples, making sure that every time Gabriel moved he would feel the pull.

 

”God! Fuck, yes!”

 

The wave climbed to its crest , Gabriel letting out a long row of small moans with every raspy breath, concluding with a deep, hard groan as it finally crested. He shot his load all over Sam's chest, and pressed his ass against Sam's face as hard as he could while wringing out every last drop from his cock.

 

Sam seemed perfectly fine with the situation, and licked and sucked Gabriel through the final shudders, taking in a deep breath when he was finally able to move off, legs still shaking.

 

”You need me to-?” he slurred, but Sam just held out a hand to keep him where he was, splayed on his back, while Sam reached down to stroke himself. He braced himself on one elbow, and Gabriel got the first look at his flushed and completely wrecked face. His lips were swollen, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and he looked like he might have shed a few tears. But he looked desperate, frankly, and his neck and arm corded with how much force he put into his jerking off.

 

”No, just... just stay. Right there,” Sam panted, and Gabriel laid back happily where he'd landed, his face pretty much level with Sam's hip. It was pretty convenient, and Sam seemed to think so as well, fisting his cock wetly inches from Gabriel's face.

 

”Wanna-?”

 

”Yeah, yeah, fuck, wanna come on your face.”

 

That wasn't what Gabriel had wanted to ask, but hell if he was gonna say no to a wish like _that_.

 

”Yeah, baby, come on, I want it,” Gabriel said softly, ready to fall asleep any minute now, but not about to drop off when then view was this great. ”Get it all over me. Make a mess. Give it to me.”

 

Sam made a choked noise and clenched his fist so hard around his cock that it looked painful, but then he started coming, and didn't stop again until his come was literally dripping off Gabriel's face.

 

”Wow, kiddo,” Gabriel said, blinking carefully with the one eye that wasn't kept closed by a huge glop of jizz. ”I'd call that a success.”

 

All Sam could do was give a thumbs up from where he'd slumped back, wheezing and gasping. So Gabriel wiped off his eye at least, and smeared it onto Sam's stomach. He was already a mess, what difference could it make.

 

They both stayed there, completely exhausted, until Sam caught his breath again and managed to turn around so they were both the same way up on the bed. He took one look at Gabriel's face and grinned.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. ”Proud of yourself, dumbass?”

 

”Yep!” Sam declared happily, and leaned in for a filthy kiss, in every sense of the word, smearing his come between their lips. ”And next time?” he murmured between kisses. ”Next time you're facing the other way.”

 

”Oh, come on, you won't be able to breathe!”

 

”I know.” Sam's voice was damn near a purr, and Gabriel could be up for round two real soon if he kept that up.

 

”We're gonna need some safe gestures, aren't we,” Gabriel said, resigned, but already turned on, because Sam always did that to him.

 

”Oh, yeah.”

 

They were _definitely_ gonna go for round two.

 

End.

 


End file.
